NCW Prime
NCW Prime (formerly known as NCW Saturday Night) is a professional wrestling television program for Northern Carnage Wrestling. It airs weekly Saturday nights on Root Sports, as well as on syndication on various local channels in the Mid-Atlantic. History Debut (2013) NCW Prime debut on January 12, 2013 and was branded original as NCW Saturday Night. The debut show featured the first televised matches of NCW, although NCW has ran on internet as NWA-NCW for nearly six months. Originally the show was only aired on tape delay and was released on Johnstown, PA's local Me TV channel 6. Along with Prime NCW debut another short lived show called Mondy Night Heat, a show released in the Pittsburgh market. However running two shows a week at the time was too much for the company and Monday Night Heat was quickly abandoned and NCW Saturday Night was renamed NCW Saturday Night Prime. This as well followed with NCW Prime being run on tape delay on Root Sports in April of 2013 Going Live (Summer of 2013) In the summer of 2013 while on tour in Canada, NCW was rebranded as NCW Saturday Prime and was given a live one hour time slot from 9-10. During this time NCW quickly grew in popularity and Prime became one of the highest viewed shows on Root Sports. This lead to the first live supercard event not on PPV called Ultra Clash. Although it was short the event was received with positive reactions. NCW Also got a live spot on Me TV. However the live episodes on Me TV only would include one, that being the NCW Riot. G'etting caught in the crossfire (2014)' In early 2014, around the time of the one year anniversary show NCW gradually began to become agressive toward being buried by the CCW-WWE rating war brewing. NCW had been on a a weekly time slot from 11-12 on both live and tape delay every other week. NCW's owner DXP started to become agitated as WWE and CCW both seemed to not take NCW seriously as a threat. This can be shown in some of DXP's tweets that strongly show a extreme disliking of Vince and him not taking NCW as a threat. However DXP hasn't seemed to press too much into this ongoing war due to the fact nearly the entire locker room of NCW is made up of CCW and WWE talent. NCW was rebranded to simply Prime as it entered the new year and started the amp up the hardocre style with pure wrestling, as well as gaining a third commentator (The Doctor) for the show and going to a different venue each week. NCW Prime took up a time slot from 10-12 for a short time but after months of poor production issues and the constant pressure of producing a quality product every week NCW announced that it was cancelling NCW Prime until further notice. It is scheduled to return in Febuary of 2015. Brief Return (2015) NCW Prime returned on March 7th, 2015 at the Moncaca Golden Dome with a new two hour time slot. It was not only the first permanent two hour time show, but also the last NCW Prime for the NCW Womans Division as the creation of a new second show, Electric, will showcase the Womans Division exclusivley while Prime will showcase the male division exclusively. Thus providing more spotlight for more wrestlers on both rosters. NCW Drought NCW went on a hiatus shortly after Prime's return, but unlke the previous year this lasted for the remained of 2015. Only a few live shows were produced throughout the summer, but numerous technical issues occurred and NCW was unable to air many of it's PPVs without them blacking out halfway through. Many wrestlers left NCW during this time, but many knew ones came along believing NCW would return to it's prime (no pun intended). Second Return and XY-Era (2016) DXP temporarily stepped down from the day to day operations of NCW, feeling that it was because of him the NCW Drought occurred and decided to see what other people could do to improve NCW. He placed former wrestler Steven "Streak" Camberlian, who had been looking for work after a disappointing hockey career. As such, Streak almost immediately went ahead with the idea of placing the Male and Female Rosters of NCW on separate shows, ushering in what some fans have dubbed the "XY-Era" for Prime. Content NCW Prime features 3-5 matches, exclusive to the male division, in a two hour time slot, with the promos, interviews and commercials in between matches. The show however is shown in low quality, due to the fact of low budget and to enhance the gritty, hardcore style the company embraces. The transitions from segment to segment is also iconic as being static, much similar to how ECW did it on Hardcore TV. The show is one of few shows to still use time limits in there match, even when Prime expanded to two hours. 'Commentators' 'On Screen Authority Figures' NCW Owner- DXP (January 12, 2013- present) NCW Commisonier- Mick Foley (April 13, 2014- May 2014) Rob Van Dam (July 9, 2013-January 12, 2014) NCW General Manager- Steven "Streak" Chamberlain (January 11th, 2016- present) 'Special Shows' Category:Fiction Wrestling Television Programs Category:To Be Reworked